Imperfeição
by Xia M
Summary: Porque nem tudo acerca dele era perfeito. ::Centrada em Brooklyn:: ::One-Shot::


_**N/A: **__Yo! Férias são boas, limpezas de Verão nem tanto. Mas isso não impede as ideias de aparecerem. Esta fanfic… não sei bem que diga, mas acho que estou a ganhar gosto em aventurar-me por personagens não muito exploradas. Foi uma ideia repentina, daquelas que aparecem sem avisar e que remoem a nossa mente até as passarmos para o papel/Word. Bem… tirem as vossas próprias conclusões ao lerem. Enjoy!~_

_**Advertências: **__Fanfic do género Angst. Centrada em Brooklyn. Partes da fanfic baseadas nos episódios 41 e 42 de Beyblade G- Revolution. One-Shot. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. _

* * *

**Imperfeição**

-x-

Brooklyn era perfeito.

O seu sorriso era perfeito. O seu olhar, de toda e qualquer perspectiva, era perfeito. O seu cabelo, a sua pele, a sua silhueta, o seu andar e o seu respirar eram perfeitos.

Tudo o que ele fazia era perfeito. Quer fosse um texto, uma equação, cantar, dançar, cozinhar, contar uma história, dar um raspanete ou até mesmo dormir, tudo isso era feito na perfeição, sem a mínima hipótese de se lhe levantar uma única falha. Não que alguém fosse levantar alguma, claro. Brooklyn era perfeito, até mesmo na forma de intimidar alguém.

Mas não foi nenhuma dessas perfeições que o levaram a ser _o melhor_. O melhor objecto de estudo, o melhor adversário, o melhor beyblader, o melhor jogador. _O jogador perfeito._ Porque ele era perfeito. O seu lançamento era perfeito. O seu posicionamento era perfeito. O seu movimento era perfeito. O seu julgamento era perfeito. Todas as suas imitações, todos os seus ataques, todas as suas provocações, todas as suas antecipações e todas as suas vitórias, era tudo perfeito. E ele gostava que fosse tudo assim, _perfeito._

E então, _ele_ apareceu.

Brooklyn não tinha a certeza na altura, mas julgava que o nome do rapaz com quem iria lutar nas finais de classificação da BEGA era algo como… Kai Hiwatari. Disseram-lhe que era um jogador famoso, um dos finalistas do campeonato mundial que decorrera há pouco tempo, mas, mesmo assim, não o conhecia. Não que isso o preocupasse de alguma forma.

Quando o seu adversário subiu ao estádio, Brooklyn apercebeu-se da enorme irritação que o acompanhava. Não percebia porquê, nunca lhe tinha feito nada. Mas, quando a luta começou, teve uma melhor percepção do seu adversário. Céus… ele era tão _imperfeito_.

A sua expressão, o seu olhar, a sua silhueta, o seu andar, a sua voz, a sua roupa, o seu cabelo, os seus movimentos, tudo, tudo, _absolutamente_ _tudo_, era imperfeito. Até os seus ataques! Ataques esses que Brooklyn imitava e aos quais trazia uma perfeição incomparável. E isso só o deixava orgulhoso.

O combate não durou muito tempo. Mas, no fundo, até o achou divertido. Irritar o seu adversário, deixá-lo frustrado, desorientado e derrotado fizera com que o seu dia valesse a pena. Já para não falar que conseguira livrar a sua vida daquela imperfeição ambulante. Aquela seria a última vez que o veria e isso só trazia uma maior perfeição ao seu dia.

Mas, por mais estranho que fosse, Brooklyn estava _errado_. Aquela não fora a última vez que o vira. Ele voltou a aparecer na sua vida, com um ar ainda mais imperfeito que antes. E, com toda a arrogância imperfeita que possuía, quis defrontá-lo novamente. A Brooklyn, no momento, apeteceu-lhe rir. Gargalhar até lhe doer a barriga e as bochechas e não conseguir manter mais ar nos seus pulmões. Aquela imperfeição ambulante queria defrontá-lo novamente? A ele? _Ao jogador perfeito?_ Que ridículo!

Muito a contra-gosto, foi até ao estádio onde o seu adversário se encontrava. Aquele ar irritado, aquele semblante sério e incrivelmente imperfeito. Iria derrotá-lo sem o menor pudor. Iria humilhá-lo e destruir aquela imperfeição que insistia em intrometer-se na sua vida perfeita. Contudo, não foi isso que aconteceu.

O derrotado, o humilhado, o destruído foi Brooklyn e não a imperfeição ambulante que era Kai Hiwatari. Foi ele quem perdeu, _ele_, o mesmo jogador perfeito que todos admiravam e elogiavam.

Não queria acreditar, não conseguia acreditar, não _podia _acreditar. Tinha perdido. Tinha sido derrotado. Tinha se tornado… _imperfeito_.

Era impossível. Um pesadelo. Um horrível e nauseante pesadelo. Aquelas palavras transmitidas por aquela voz tão imperfeita tinham penetrado no seu mundo, na sua perfeita fantasia e tinham-na destruído. Aquilo que conhecia como verdade absoluta desapareceu e tornou-se completamente imperfeito. Tudo nele tornou-se imperfeito.

O seu sorriso passou a ser imperfeito. O seu olhar, de toda e qualquer perspectiva, passou a ser imperfeito. O seu cabelo, a sua pele, a sua silhueta, o seu andar e o seu respirar passaram a ser imperfeitos. Tudo tornou-se imperfeito e a culpa era daquele ser irritante e desprezível. _Dele_. De Kai Hiwatari.

Perdido na imperfeição, Brooklyn teve que se erguer novamente e ir enfrentar um novo adversário que, na sua opinião, era ainda mais imperfeito que o anterior. Trazia consigo uma confiança ridícula e uma alegria estúpida que o irritavam profundamente. Mas que, no entanto, o invadiram. Entraram na sua antiga perfeição e fizeram-no perceber o que ele tentou aniquilar toda a sua vida.

Brooklyn era imperfeito.

Podia ter o mais belo dos sorrisos, o mais sedutor dos olhares, o mais sedoso dos cabelos, a mais fina das peles, a mais aprazível das silhuetas, o mais marcante dos andares e a mais calma das respirações, que nada disso importava. Ele estava _sozinho_. Ele _era_ sozinho. E ninguém se iria aproximar enquanto ele permanecesse fechado naquela sua perfeita ilusão.

Porque a sua perfeição afastava os amigos que ele poderia ter, as aventuras que ele poderia viver ou até mesmo as pessoas que ele poderia vir a conhecer. E ele preferiu assim. Preferiu manter-se sozinho na sua perfeição, afastando, provocando, humilhando, e destruindo todo o ser imperfeito que, de alguma forma, se aproximava.

Ele era tão imperfeito… não sabia conversar, não sabia elogiar, não conhecia a verdadeira simpatia, a verdadeira alegria, a verdadeira _felicidade_. Felicidade esta que ele foi capaz de encontrar naquele olhar arrogante e imperfeito de Kai Hiwatari.

A felicidade de lutar, de aprender, de ser desafiado, de ser provocado e de ser derrotado. A felicidade em ouvir os comentários tontos e sem sentido dos companheiros de equipa, em ouvir as suas vozes, em ter o seu apoio, em sentir a sua confiança e em poder provar-lhes que era capaz de os ajudar. De ajudar os seus _amigos_.

Brooklyn era um idiota.

Nunca fora perfeito e, iludido por tal, não conseguiu perceber o que viu verdadeiramente em Kai Hiwatari e o porquê de isso o irritar tanto. Kai não estava sozinho. Nunca esteve. Na primeira luta que tiveram, julgou-o ainda mais solitário que ele, mas não podia estar mais errado. Mesmo não estando presentes, os seus amigos e companheiros estavam a apoiá-lo e a dar-lhe forças. E Kai, no fundo, era capaz de sentir isso.

Foi isso que Brooklyn viu, foi isso que Brooklyn derrotou e foi isso que Brooklyn ignorou. Foi por isso que perdeu e se afundou na sua abominada imperfeição.

Kai Hiwatari podia não ter a melhor das expressões, o melhor dos olhares, a melhor silhueta, o melhor andar, a melhor das vozes, as melhores roupas, o melhor cabelo, ou os melhores dos movimentos.

Mas, para Brooklyn, Kai Hiwatari era perfeito.

E Brooklyn odiava-o por isso.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ui… que dizer? Como já referi, foi uma ideia louca, que surgiu sem avisar e que eu sabia que tinha de escrever. E aqui está! o/_

_Acho que toda a gente sabe – e se não sabem, eu digo – não sou fã do Brooklyn. Nem de longe! Por mais que me esforce, não consigo gostar dele. E então, "porquê uma fic sobre ele?" vocês perguntam. Porque a ideia de imperfeição veio associada a ele e… eu __**tinha**__ que escrever. Pronto. u.u_

_Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic e que os fãs do Kai, ou do Brooklyn, não tenham ficado ressentidos com nada do que foi escrito. Interpretação e opinião minha, em prol de escrever outra fic. Nada mais. 8D~ Devo referir que a parte final foi mais complicada de escrever e que não sei será a melhor forma de encerrar a fic, mas… foi assim que ficou. Dá para passar a ideia que eu queria, mas não sei se acham que podia ter ficado melhor._

_Bem, fico à espera das vossas reviews, para saber o que acharam desta nova fic. o/_

_Bye, bye!~_


End file.
